uww_naruto_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Chunin Exam Tournament
The final part of the exams are held a month after the completion of the preliminaries so that finalists have a chance to recuperate and prepare. This also allows news of the matchups to get around and attract greater publicity for the event. The finals consist of one-on-one tournament battles The final part of the exams is held a month after the completion of the preliminaries so that finalists have a chance to recuperate and prepare. This also allows news of the matchups to get around and attract greater publicity for the event. The finals consist of one-on-one tournament battles Day 1 Suwano Vs Sugo' Sugo got bodied, end of story. ''Sohashu ''Vs Ide Ide becomes a ripoff of Choji and expands, meanwhile Sohashu readies his paper to be used, Ide expands his fist in an attempt to hit Sohashu but misses, he then rolls up into a ball and readies a rolling charge, Sohashu then uses his paper to make it into a spike trap and impales Ide's brainstem. Kiryu Vs Teneda Teneda makes a large pool of water covering the entire floor of the room, Kiryu becomes slowed and so decides to run up the wall. Teneda summoned a massive which Kiryu used his prepped substitution to move in front of the wave, which bounces off the wall back at him. Kiryu gets smacked by it taking 7 damage.Teneda also gets hit for 7. After sinking to the bottom she summoned a large water dragon while Kiryu fired 2 wind bullets which crack her wrist and her head for 8, the dragon still landed which struck Kiryu for 10. In a fit of rage, Teneda fills the entire tournament full of water up to the observation deck. Kiryu leaped up onto the wall and electrified his katana and it shatters as the lake gets electrified. It is observed that Teneda is the Jinchuriki of the 3 tailed turtle Isobu. She summons another water dragon and Kiryu channeling Matatabi summoned a flaming hairball which was snuffed out. Kiryu takes 13 damage and Teneda takes 13 from Kiryus countering fire fist. As a desperate attempt to finish it Teneda summons The Hand of God which slammed into Kiryu sending him flying, Kiryu then fired One final wind bullet as she fires one last water bullet, and Kiryu comes out on top, just barely. Oya vs Suko Oya literally picked Suko up by his face and slammed him into the ground knocking him out instantly. Konda vs Asian Asian attempts to use mind transfer right off the bat which failed miserably. Konda then holds a knife to the Asians throat which causes her to surrender. Sekiro Vs Ritsuki Ritsuki goes first and slams into the book, summoning a large glowing hand which attempts to grab Sekiro, it misses just barely. Sekiro goes to rush in with a kunai but ends up tripping and is knocked prone. Ritsuki slammed into the book again summoning forth a Rasengan which Sekiro just manages to roll out of the way. Going for another kunai swipe Sekiro whiffs it and ends up right next to Ritsuki but in response, attempts to fire blood chains to ensure Ritsukis hands, which failed and got sucked into the book as well. Ritsuki summons a large Siberian tiger out of the book which takes 2 swipes at Sekiro hitting on one. Sekiro jumps back and summons 3 blood kunai to prep and shoots another blood chain tangling the tiger up. While tied up Sekiro fires a kunai with an explosive tag and manages to blow the book out of Ritsukis hand. Ritsuki dashes back at it and summons an exact replica with his own book. The tiger breaks free and lunges at Sekiro who gets cut in the face. The Clone and the Live Copy both Summon glowing hands attempting to absorb Sekiro, who just manages to evade them. With a crazy stroke of luck, Sekiro fires 2 blood kunai with explosive tags and manges to blow the book out of the real Ritsukis hand while destroying the clone. Ritsuki then surrenders as he is out of chakra and can not fight any longer. Day 2 ''Sohashu ''Vs Suwano Suwano starts the fight off strong launching a kick at Sohashus head which misses. Sohashu creates a club with paper, stuffed it full of paper bombs and swings it at Suwano, which misses and mearly explodes onto the ground. Launching herself at Sohashu once more Suwano sends a kick at Sohashus head, which he dodges by ducking and she falls on her head. She throws sand into Sohashus eyes and it damages his perception. Sohashu manages to throw a paper shuriken at Suwano which she gracefully catches on the tip of her finger but immediately explodes. Angry she launches herself at Sohashus paper spear which she whiffs but manages to grab his shirt and drop him onto the ground, Sohashu regains composure and swings with his spear, which Suwano gets smacked and slides back about 20 feet into her original battle stance. Gathering her energy she unlocks the first gate and lands a punch right in Sohashus face, and grabs him, duplexing him backward onto the ground. Sohashu finally manages to get all the sand out of his eyes. Suwano sprints at him and grabs both arms and throws him with her calves. Sohashu uses all of his paper in an attempt to pin Suwanaos arm to the wall and it fails horribly. Just then the aura around Suwano starts to fade, but through pure force of will summons it back and pushes it all the way back through the 3rd gate. She leaps 30ft into the air and dropkicks Sohashu for massive damage creating a small crater, immediately leaping back in the air she goes for on finally punch but halfway between her and Sohashu the aura fades and she collapses, lifeless to the ground, unable to handle the strain of the 3rd gate. The way this battle ends caused the crowds to cry in uproar blaming Sohashu for her death. Kiryu Vs Higashi Higashi starts the fight by summoning up a giant mud wall, cutting the field in half. Kiryu prepares a substitution. Higashi makes a large fist out of the wall and Kiryu completly smashes through it using Helmet-Splitter. Kiryu using perception then tries to identify where Higashi is hiding but fails to notice any form of the origin point. Kiryu runs up the wall but appears to be running faster than he's actually moving, as Higashi made a treadmill like surface to stop him. Kiryu then slams through the wall with Helmet-Splitter and destroys another earthen fist in the process. Kiryu begins to fall he throws a shuriken which strikes him in the face. Higashi then used pebble barrage Jutsu sending rocks like shrapnel at Kiryu. Nakoa then attempts to use his substitution and doge but fails and lands flat on his face. Kiryu then lands a singular fire punch. 2 large boulders then form into rock clones which Kiryu then completely demolishes with Helmet-Splitter. Kiryu then leaps forward using his lighting blade and proceeds to slash across Higashi's face. Ominously the rocks then begin to start lining up Higashi but Kiryu hits his hand. Even then the rocks fly at Kiryu forming arcs that pin him helplessly against the wall. Kiryu manages to break one hold but the ceiling begins to crumble down and pins him to the floor under a pile of rubble. Summoning electricity he bursts the rocks in all directions but still sustains substantial damage. After freeing himself Higashi summons a morning star and attempts to disarm Kiryu which he responds by throwing the hammer end of helmet splitter and moving in with a lightning katana slash, this temporarily paralyzes Higashi and slices his stomach open. Higashi manages to grab the blade, however, and as earth spreads up to the hilt, it crumbles to dust. Weaponless, Kiryu goes in for a flame punch and lands it, but this allows Higashi to roll over and escape. Higashi strikes again with the morning star and pins Kiryu into a butterfly arm lock, squeezing his arms together to attempt to break them. Kiryu summoning strength manages to break free of his grip and throws a shuriken which is stopped by a mist Jonin, as it would have killed Higashi. The match is called in Kiryus favor, Okomo Vs Oya Oya is very much infatuated with Okomo and complements him saying he would make a very nice husband. Oya begins throwing punches and knocks Okomo back around 20ft, Okomo then launches several water bullets which Oya tanks. Oya grabs his foot and begins to swing him wildly around with and throws him. Okomo then summoned a wall of water which Oya ran straight through clocking him in the face. Okomo slams backward into the wall and shoots multiple fireballs which again she tanks. Ready to finish this silly fight once and for all out of a gourd on her back, Oya produces a massive hammer. A long taijutsu bout happens where Okomo basically is fighting for his life attempting to dodge and deflect the hammer. With one massive swing, Oya nails Okomo into the chest sending him flying into the air. Slamming into the ground he collapses, but then begins to melt.... as this was a weak water clone all along. The real Okomo materializes behind Oya with a knife to her throat and threatens to murder her if she doesn't throw the match. While frightened but happy she accepts defeat but vowes that one day she will marry Okomo, to which he scoffs and spits at. '''''Sekiro Vs Takashita Sekiro summons forth his new Blood Dragon. Takashita uses shockwave like move that makes the ground below him vibrate. Sekiro fails and struggles to stand but leaps right back up. Sekiro shoots his wall of water and coats the ground with water making mud dampening any vibrations that may be summoned. Takashita starts panicking because mud scares her. Takashita Creates a mud wall like a cornered child but it is incredibly weak. The dragon tries attacking the wall and fails,then the dragon tries going around it. It goes to attack her and bites a chunk out of her arm. Sekiro attacks with a kunai after landing behind her and stabs her in the back. Takashita scared shitless leaps forward grabs a chunk of the wall and launches it in the air. Takashita shoots a wind bullet through the mud and it mixes which drills into Sekiro. The Dragon attacks twice one hit and one miss. She then turns in the towel and hands the victory to Sekiro as she knows shes outclassed.